Fate Unleashed
by L33t Horo
Summary: Shirou Emiya wishes to be an ally of justice, so he decides to take matters on his own to do what the 'super heroes' won't... he will cross the line they wont for the safety of all... and if any should try to stop them... he will show them who he is... the Wrought Iron Magus... Sealing Designee Emiya
1. Chapter 1

Fate Unleashed

DC and Fate/Stay night clash!

Super fanfic (pun intended)

"I can't stray from my path for those I've left behind."

"That's right! I admired his desire to save people because it was beautiful! But none of that feeling is my own! What else can you call it but hypocrisy?! I was driven by my obsessive need to help someone. I kept running, neither noticing the pain nor how wrong I was! But it's all a fake. Such hypocrisy can not save anything. No, first of all, I didn't even know what I wanted to save!"

"The only people a superhero can save are the people he sides with."

"Evening', Ma'am. Team Arrow is pleased to offer a new service to all of our Star City subscribers. For no additional costs, you're free to administer a few strategic kicks to your would-be assailant here. And when I say strategic, I mean his crotch"

"_**I **__don't have to prove anything. This has nothing to do with the __**law. **__It has to do with __**justice."**_

"Twenty-five years... my **parents **murdered in front of my eyes... the **wet rattle **of my father's dying breath... the heavy **emptiness **invading my mother's dilating **eyes**... so **long **ago. Too long ago... Too long to **feel **the loss... or the **rage**... or the **fear**... all those things that **made **me... I can't remember my **mother**"

This is a story that happened in the imagination... or not... in a place where realities and worlds meld, where impossibility is only what people dare not to do...

"So... heroes are real... it seems you where wrong... Archer" a voice of a young man said as he arrived at this new country he now was in.

6 years have passed since that gruesome macabre war... the ritual to bring the holy grail...

a young talentless magus was cast into a war, he was in way over his head, yet regardless of the foolishness of his decision to participate he marched on, working in his skill and in the end he ended up fighting himself, literally.

His own pseudo-ascended version of a hero he could become/that he became/ that he shouldn't become

the broken sword, the blade of justice, the wrought iron magus known only as the servant of the bow...

Archer... or EMIYA.

He was a hero who was disillusioned with his ideals and turned his back on them after seeing in horror what he has done...

He became a counter-guardian. A being dedicated to exterminate all that could pose a threat to existence, and most if not all of the time... was humans... anything related to the problem was eliminated without remorse, and so over and over for eternity over the reaches of time, he was called to destroy, to kill... to murder and butcher.

His ideals... to save people... broken... his spirit... broken as well... he could only act as a well oiled machine.

And past and future fought... ideals versus desire.

One to be a hero...

The other to end the suffering his past counterpart would suffer should he walk this path

The stubbornness of Shirou and his desire to not loose to himself propelled him to win in his death match against the servant EMIYA.

His separation from Saber... his training with Rin, his magus teacher and girlfriend.

His skills grew more and more, polished his swordsmanship skills with the training he had with his own servant of the sword... Saber.

Since then he had to flee from the Clock Tower, England's top place for any magus to study and research.

However due to someone leaking that he possessed a Reality Marble he was branded as a "Sealing designee" and thus hunted down to help the progress of the thaumaturgy progress.

And thus he had to escape London and flee towards America.

He was... disappointed on what he was seeing.

Corruption...

Greed...

Crime...

hopelessness...

Police where trying... by gods they tried but most of the people committing the crimes where more than human.

Metahumans, humans with super abilities, not to mention those who could create and possessed higher technology, or people who where trained to posses skills higher that that of a regular human.

He knew what he needed to do... once he got settled in he decided to stop this all once and for all...

He arrived in Sterling City.

The archer in green would meet the archer of swords.

His package had arrive where he was now living in Starling City.

Rin had tough he was insane... but this was Shirou, so it was a given. She had to contact a certain person of the church, normally she would be killed for it, but her father had been a devout catholic back in japan as well as his ancestors... tough they had to hide it tough to persecution against their faith, so they contacted a 'friend' of Shirou's in the Vatican...

Friend was a loose term... her name was Ciel... she was one of the group called "Burial Agency" the worst of the worst, zealots of the faith whose abilities where no where NEAR human and abilities and weapons given to them due to their ability to survive and fight the enemies of the faith.

In a way, they where their superiors of the fake(now dead) priest Kotomine Kirei, who was an Executor of the church.

Rin asked Ciel to deliver the shroud... Shirou's battle garments and Ciel accepted, it was a breach of protocol but... when you are an immortal agent of the Burial Agency who was the previous incarnation of a Dead Apostle dead set on perfecting resurrection and the ability to use one of the 7 sacraments, as well as being friends with a True Ancestor AND the wielder of the Eyes of Death Perception... people tend to overlook things... and piss in fear... either or, she wasn't particularly picky.

Ciel liked Shirou a lot as a person... he was someone pure in a corrupt world, just like that other guy... but they where so fundamentally different.

He is a rather headstrong and relentless person in pursue of a flawed ideal.

To be a hero of justice.

The battle attire was a suit made with a holy shroud... it would protect him from the elements by confining his body in a pseudo reality that made him always in a constant temperature, regardless of external factors, other than that it provided no other attributes. For him, it was perfect... only a bit of reinforcement would be needed to increase it's strength, but it was self-repairing so it was no problem with it.

He waited till darkness...

It was around 9PM...

The cover of darkness... masked the city over... it was the dark time... where delinquents and criminals thrived and any unsuspecting person, or dumb enough person who would be out at such time, would be mugged, killed and/or raped.

It was that night he would meet someone similar to him.

Their meeting was with a green arrow coming right at him.

"Trace...on"

2 blades one black as night and the other one was pristine white, deflected the arrow.

"Interesting trick you got there kid... but I am not letting you do what you want, this is my city" the man wearing green said as he jumped and shot more arrows at him.

Shirou instantly deflected all... as well as avoided some strange ones, with a single glance he analyzed them.

"_Interesting... those send a shock of electricity to the body... like a tazzer, and those... those contain explosives to cause concussions and the like"_ he thought as he avoided another round of arrows.

Shirou got close at the green archer... he deflected his sword strike with his bow.. which in turn received a deep cut in it.

"Damn... those are some sharp swords... not even Slade's blade could cut into it" he said as he used an arrow to attack Shirou.

He dodged him as he used his sword to block an incoming projectile from the left side.

"Trace... on" now armed with a bow he begun to shoot at the second intruder, only to miss.

"GAH!" someone shouted.

He didn't he was aiming for the one who was about to highjack a truck, one of his real targets.

Just a few blocks down there was a FEMA truck trying to deliver medicine to the poor on the downtrodden sector of the city and people of the wrong side of the law decided to cash in this opportunity by hijacking it and using the medicine to make drugs or sell them in the black market... or both.

An arrow shot trough and throw one of the assailants... he laid dead where he stood.

Shirou shot again and again, never missing a beat as he exchanged blows from other projectiles from a second intruder who joined in the fray and the green archer.

Shirou dodged and blocked, another projectile came his way... it was a smoke bomb.

One arrow after the other impaled themselves on the robbers and assailants down on the streets.

"Trace... on" he said once more.

A sword that looked like it was made from solidified magma appeared on his hand, he cocked the sword on his bow.

"Is he REALLY gonna shot that from there?" the green bowman asked.

The other intruder merely analyzed the situation. He knew there was more to it than that.

By all means it should been impossible... but then...

The sword changed form into a slim projectile.

"Burn... Ragnarok!" he shouted as he let the arrow fly.

The projectile embedded itself on the roof... and red fire sprung forth... the black intruder threw some pellets that contained something to put out the fire, however the fire continued on raging, but only on that particular place, encasing them in the mystic fire.

Shirou then vanished

"Damn... who was that guy?" the green bowman asked.

"Dunno... but he put down 8 guys who where about to jack the FEMA truck" the dark one said

"What are you doing in my city anyways Bats?" the green bowman asked

"I need to find you to ask you something... besides... Wayne also has some business to do in Starling City... so I figured I could kill 2 birds with one stone" Batman said.

"Still tough... just who the hell was that guy?" the green bowman asked

"I don't know Green Arrow... but I intend to find out" Batman said.

With that said he vanished into the night.

"I hate it when he does that" Green Arrow said to himself.

**Batman on the batmobile**

"Batmobile... connect to the batcave computer and search for a person based on certain characteristics" Batman said.

"_Certainly sir... and those are?_" the AI asked

"Gender, male; Height approximately 6,13... weight approximately: 171 lbs, dark tanned skin, white shock hair and amber eyes" Batman said.

"_Please hold a moment... searching... target found... is this the young man you are looking for?_" the AI asked as he flashed a picture of the person in question.

"Yes... tell me about him" Batman said.

"_Certainly... his name is Shirou Emiya_" the AI said

Something nudged on the back of Batman's head, that name was... familiar.

"Can you trace his family history?" he asked again.

"_Certainly...I encountered an error... there is an anomaly... would you like his adoptive family?_" the AI said.

"Why... can't you trace his birth parents?" Batman said.

"_Indeed... he was orphaned by the Fuyuki City fire... according to the census over 500 people died that day... tough it might be more, records where not digitized till a couple decades later_" The AI said.

"So... his adoptive relatives then" Batman asked

"_Found... foster parent Kiritsugu Emiya" the AI replied "Know also as the 'Magus Killer' due to his ability to locate and eliminate his target regardless of how heavily defended and fortified they are... it is said that he was in a fight with Ra's al Ghul... he buried him alive using well placed C4s, apparently he thought he was dead, he had no idea about the Lazarus Pits... he also been in international wanted after shooting down an airbus containing terrorists and some biological weapons in his early to late teens killing all aboard, as well as being seen around the world in areas of high conflict_" the AI said.

Batman narrowed his eyes... if this kids was adopted by this man... what would he be able to do?

He needed to look for him and fast.

People shouldn't be killed, they all deserved trails and the ability to pay for their crimes.

He really liked how he did things, he would never say so out-loud... but killing someone... it's a line he would never cross.

He would be in for a surprise the next day.

Batman's civilian identity Bruce Wayne just went to a luxurious restaurant... he was shocked to see who the chef was.

"Welcome to our restaurant... I hope the service was to your level" Shirou asked.

Wayne for once was shocked.

Still he was not one to loose footing so easily and thus re-engaged him in conversation.

"So how long have you been here for?" Bruce asked.

"A couple of weeks really, they hired me first as a sous-chef but they liked my recipes so they promoted me really quick, never seen this place so lively before" Shirou said with a smile.

"I see... well you certainly do a good job, this is rather delicious... I wish Alfred could make this sometime" Bruce said.

"I am not supposed to do this... but... if you'd like here is the recipe..." Shirou said as he handed him Bruce a paper with the exact way to prepare this meal.

"I see... well thank you for your troubles" Bruce said.

"Not at all... I am just happy to help" Shirou said.

With that he went back to the kitchen.

It was shocking that the person who killed 8 criminals was a rather easy going fellow, not only that but he was a chef... not only that but even after analyzing him, he could not find any fake-ness in him... he was as honest as he showed himself to be... so... why that? Why kill them?

He needed to contact the league... this was rather troubling.

Once he had his meal and pocked the recipe and left, outside his faithful butler was waiting for him.

"Had a good lunch master Bruce?" he said as he opened the limousine door for him.

"You could say that... also I found out some interesting things" Bruce said.

"Oh?" Alfred said "what would that be?"

"first... the person me and green arrow confronted last night works here, he doesn't even hide his identity" Bruce said.

"That is troubling... and the second?" he asked.

"He is a damn good chef... here if possible can you make this if we have guests?" Bruce said with a smirk.

"Certainly master Bruce... where to?" Alfred asked.

"to the nearest Zeta tube... this must be told to the League" Bruce said as he put on his costume inside the vehicle.

"Have a good trip master Bruce" Alfred said.

Batman nodded and grunted as he stepped into a old tool-shed.

"_Identifying... member 001 Batman... confirmed_" a voice said as it scanned Batman.

A flash of light... then he was no more.

Thousands of miles over the Earth's orbit.

"_Transporting... Batman... welcome back to the Watchtower_"the AI said.

The first to meet Batman was a green man... The Martian Manhunter..

"Greetings Batman... are you well" John Johns asked.

"I am doing fine... however a new player has showed up... he has an enhanced skill-set of that of Green Arrow... and he is not above killing criminals" Batman said.

"I see... would you mind if I see how it happened?" John Johns asked.

Batman didn't like telepathy, but he trusted him to only view what is necessary.

"I see... this person is very dangerous, he was able to fight both you and Green Arrow while killing the assailants... he is highly skilled, not to mention that last attack... I can tell you that was no technology... I think you should ask one of the heroes who deal with the mysitc for the answers you may no doubt looking for" he said.

"thanks Jhon Jhons" Batman said as he left the teleporter room.

First one to look would be one that was a descendant from the gods... he hoped she would still be around.

While not a magician, she knew a lot about stuff like that... if not there where only 2 more persons he knew he could ask.

To his displeasure, Diana (Wonder Woman) was not here so he looked for Dr. Fate, who was not here as well.

"Zatanna it is then" Batman muttered as he went to her room in the watchtower.

*Knock knock knock*

"Come in" a female's voice called.

Inside was a woman dressed in a magicians garb, thigh-high stockings, a top hat and a tuxedo vest...

"Oh? Batman... what do I owe this visit?" she said with a smirk as she landed down from her levitation practice.

"I need some help with a new key player that appeared... maybe you can shed some light on that" Batman asked.

"I see... mind if I prove a bit to see what was about?" Zatanna asked.

"Suit yourself" Batman said as he once more was subjected to mind reading powers.

Once she saw the actual fight... and how it ended she gasped.

"Batman... do NOT get near that person... like... ever" Zatanna said in shock, she was visibly pale.

Batman raised an eyebrow... "who is him Zatanna? You know him?" Batman asked.

"Know him... no... but of him... he is a magus... he earned the title of 'Wrought Iron Magus', and also the 'Ally of Justice'... he also has a Sealing Designation by a the Clock Tower" Zatanna said.

"What is a sealing designation and the Clock tower?" Batman asked.

"Oh... right... you are not really on the know how in that part... Magus... are a secretive bunch... they have their own organizations... one of them, the largest one that is, is the Clock Tower... at is core there are researchers and are looking for a way to access the root of the world to bring back the magic that has been lost trough the ages... they are rather... amoral as long as they can get results the rest of the world can burn down for all they care... that person... is dangerous" Zatanna warned.

"I see... I'll just have to see how to counter his way of fighting" Batman said.

"Don't say I didn't warn you... if you get in his way he will kill you... he doesn't let anyone who protects criminals and the like stop him, there is a reason his attire is red ya know?" Zatanna said.

"Oh? Why?" Batman said.

"His attire was originally white... it became red because it was soaked in the blood of the people he killed" Zatanna said.

He needed something to stop him... he would kill any and all serious offenders, tough ideal, it would make a serious escalation war.

"Batman... I heard you where looking for someone for something mystical... maybe I can be of help?" a female's voice said.

"Hello... Hawkgirl" Batman said

Chapter end


	2. Chapter 2

Fate/ Unleashed

An Epic DC/ Fate Staynight xover

Chapter 2: Confrontations

"Ahhh... this sucks, at least back home I could make a decent food... in here there is barely enough room to put all the groceries... man at least back there I had a lot of room... but I got to say, the criminals in here at least make me work out a bit" Shirou said as he cut some onions.

Just last night... a Gotham city criminal tried to make a move down on Sterling city

It was a man with a scarecrow get-up... he was using some kind of toxin to induce fear all over the city.

Shirou knew what he had to do.

A person with such a device... it would cause a lot of chaos.

"Time to put this one down." Shirou said as he went to his closet to get his combat garb.

**Starling city's Star Bridge**

"Come now people of Starling city! There is nothing to fear but fear itself Ahahahahaha!" a costumed Scarecrow was throwing Fear Bombs.

"Not so fast Crane" Batman said as he arrived first at the scene along with Green Arrow.

"Hahaha... Batman... so good to see ya and you brought a friend too! How nice!" Scarecrow said.

"I gather this is one of yours?" Green Arrow said.

"Yeah... be careful, he has a lot of fear toxin on him" Batman said.

"If you say so" Green Arrow said as he used a punching arrow (an arrow with a boxing glove) to hit him.

"Batman, you got to more crazy than us if you ally yourself with people who are just as crazy as you, what is the difference between your group and us villains? Nothing, the only difference is public opinion... if the public opinion sided with us, you would be villains! That's all the truth there is to it" Scarecrow said.

"Yeah... that's about it... do you know what is also really interesting?" a voice said from the darkness.

Shirou Emiya stepped out of the darkness brandishing Kanshou and Bakuya.

"Humans are killed by monsters, monsters are killed by heroes... but the interesting thing is... what happens to heroes?" Shirou said as he continued walking, Batman and Green Arrow where tense, even the Scarecrow was looking at him intently.There was a small depreciating smirk on Shirou's face.

"Heroes... are killed by humans, the very persons they try to save and protect... ironic, wouldn't you say? But... to me... it doesn't matter... I will do what I have to do, what I need to do, to protect them... so that no one has to be sad again" Shirou said with unearthly conviction.

He charged towards the Scarecrow.

"Wow... you are crazy, really crazy, you ever thought about going to therapy boy? Let me give you a free session, I am a psychologist after all, you seem to take it all very seriously... how about a nice dose of fear!?" Scarecrow said with a cruel smirk.

"NO!" Batman and Green Arrow shouted as Shirou was shrouded in a green mist of Fear Toxin.

"Hehehe... Boo-UGH!" Scarecrow shouted in pain as he received a swift kick on the ribcage. A sickening crack could be heard... it was more than likely that a few ribs where shattered or downright broken.

Shirou stood out of the gas, unaffected.His eyes solely focused on his target.

"n... No way... NO WAY!... that was specifically made, it was strong enough to cause fear on 20 pachyderms... you... **what ARE YOU!?**" Scarecrow yelled in fear... he fell down as he saw the twin blades glistening in the moonlight.

"Die" with a single flick of the wrist he brought down his blades.

Without a single waste of time the blades went up again to deflect a couple batarangs and some arrows.

"Stay out of my way" Shirou said as he prepared himself.

"Not happening... we are not going to let you kill him." Batman said

"We are not?" Green Arrow said in mock shock.

Batman looked at him.

"What he said" Green Arrow said.

Batman got in close, he didn't want him to use that projectile again.

"HA!" Shirou, with a flick of his wrists, released both Kanshou and Bakuya towards the two crusaders.

"You missed kid"

Shirou smirked "Trace on"

A new set of swords appeared on his hands... and did the same, and once more.

"w... wait... what the hell is this?" Green Arrow noticed their now precarious situation.

They where in a cage of flying swords... all of them flying at seemly random around them, Batman and Green arrow had to dodge and weave around, , however they received numerous cuts on their person"

"Damn... this kid ain't a one trick pony" Green Arrow said.

"Those swords... they seem to be polarized, they attract to their other counterpart as if they where magnets... however due to so many of them in the area they are attracting and repelling so fast... this is... impressive" Batman said.

"That's one way of putting it... so.. come on... give me a target" Green Arrow said.

"6 o clock... NOW!" Batman yelled

With a swift shot, a single sword was ejected from the 'cage' however... the worst then begun...

All of the blades changed trajectory due to the single one flying off course... the blades shot out on different directions.

Batman ignored them, dodging them to attack Shirou, it was... enlightening.

Everytime he attacked an opening, Shirou would block it without even looking.

"Precog? Telepath perhaps?" Batman wondered.

Shirou blocked all his attacks and strikes... even his throws he would counter them and land perfectly on his feet.

"Neither" Shirou said as he attacked, Batman's defense was slowly and systematically being chipped away, his suit was no match to his blades peerless and keenness sharpness.

"One side Bats!" Green Arrow said as he shot one to Shirou's dead angle.

"NAIVE!" Shirou said as he traced a bow and grabbed the arrow in flight and shot it back to Green Arrow.

A well thrown battarang deflected it just in time.

"Thanks for the save Bats" Green Arrow said with a light sheen of sweat.

The Scarecrow was running away... Shirou grunted. He had pressed a device that made bombs containing the Fear Toxin blow all over the city... Shirou climbed to the tallest tower in the city... he had one move that could kill the man and save the city from the foul toxin...

"My core is twisted into madness... CALADBOLG!" he shouted as he shot a spiral arrow.

It shot at near mach 7 speeds... twisting the very space around it.

"No... NO NONONONONO!" Scarecrow shouted as he saw it all as it was in slow motion.

"_This... is this what true fear is? The inability to do nothing against an overwhelming power against you, so... beautiful... but what feels me with dread... is that I will never feel this level of fear ever again_"

Scarecrow thought as his body was hit by the arrow.

The arrow ripped his body like paper on a blender... it's body mangled and insides spilled all over the place... as the arrow continued it's course.

It was working as it warped the space itself ripping the Fear Toxin by the molecular level...sucking the toxin into itself and flying off into the stratosphere.

Starling city was clear... victims of the gas where hospitalized and no deaths (save from the super-villain) on the population.

"You are coming with us" Batman said with a tone of finality.

Shirou scoffed and smirked.

"HA!" he charged as Batman

He was fighting a legendary hero of the new era, as such, he would give it his out-most all against him... it was something Saber had beaten into him.

It would be disrespectful otherwise.

Also, he would kill him, no sense of having someone getting used to his tricks.

Only there was someone who could match him in archery skills here.

"Not gonna be that easy kid... we can't just let you kill these rouges like that, there is an order to everything" Green Arrow said.

"Even if it means those criminals will be out doing the same things again? Face it... even the government is using them by making them 'work' their prison time... I am well informed... so what use is it to throw them in if they know they will get out in a short time?" he countered as he delivered a kick to Green Arrow's bow bashing him against an AC unit.

"What?!" Batman said in shock.

"Yeah... Amanda Waller... she runs a group called Suicide Squad... and I am gonna break it apart... and she is the final person to deal with..." Shirou said as he dodged a batarang.

"Who is your source?!" Batman said in anger.

"Wait... you **KNOW of this**?!" Green Arrow asked in shock.

"Go suck a fruit" Shirou said as he threw a dirk at him... a small throwing knife.

He then placed a hand behind his back... "Trace... on" he intoned

A purple bundle appeared in his hands... something long and thin was wrapped in it.

There was something... wrong about that bundle... as it was containing something powerful... even if he had no ability or affinity to magic... he could feel the... 'wrongness' of it.

"HAAA!" Shirou yelled as the bundle became undone... in the bundle there was a golden spear.

Batman was hard pressed to dodge the spear... as Green Arrow took an occasional shot at him, only to have his arrows rebuffed by Shirou twirling his spear as a makeshift shield.

Batman managed to get a hit on Shirou... or so he tough... Shirou smirked as he stabbed Batman in the shoulder.

"GAH!" he yelled in pain.

"Bats! Oh you done it now!" Green Arrow yelled as he shot him arrow after arrow.

"You've run out" Shirou said as he got near him as fast as he could as hit him with the shaft of the spear knocking the air out of him.

"Arrow!" a female voice yelled out.

"_**GAAAA**_!" a powerful sonic attack was launched at Shirou... he was propelled out of the building by the sonic attack but he used it to his advantage... he was not ready to deal with this kind of metahuman ability.

Green Arrow recovered as he was being held by his love interest... Black Canary... "Do... don't worry about me... Bat's got hurt... got pierced... shoulder... take him to the Watchtower" Green Arrow said.

"What about you Olly?" she said.

"I am fine... just got the wind knocked out of me... go!" he yelled

She went by Batman... he was bleeding "Watchtower, emergency transport... Black Canary and Batman... activate the teleport unit" she said.

"Understood stand by for teleport" a voice said.

They where gone the next second.

"Jesus... that guy... he was worst than Slade... that was scary... what really pisses me off... he never saw me as a threat" he said to himself.

"Better get out here before they law comes around... do not need more trouble than there should be" he added as he left hopping the roofs.

**Watchtower**

"Prep a room... Batman got injured" Black Canary yelled as she and a few medics on staff rushed in to put him on the hospital wing.

"Cauterize the wound immediately" a doctor said.

A flash of light... the wound remained open.

"Suture it.. quickly"a doctor exclaimed bewildered by this fact, everyone knew Batman was 100% human, so why was treatment not working?

"wound still open, however scans shows Batman as 'healthy'... what the hell is going on?" the doctors where really bewildered.

Just then... a man with a golden helmet came "I came due to what I sensed in the air... is that Batman? Allow me to see him" he said

The person's name is Dr. Fate he levitated around as he examined Batman.

"I see... this is a high level curse... Batman cannot heal because he is ok... however it is because the curse made his body think he is all healed up, thus his wound will not heal nor close... this is very powerful sorcery... allow me to try my hand at this" Dr. Fate said as he chanted and a golden ankh appeared before him.

The ankh shattered, whatever it was that cursed Batman, was too powerful, even for him to shatter.

"This is impossible... such power... Batman... explain what happened" Dr. Fate asked his caped fellow.

"This guy... he formed a spear out of thin air... don't know how but he took a hit in order to use it... and since the spear hit me... I been like this" Batman said as he grunted and paused in between sentences due to the pain he was in.

"Tell me about the spear" Dr. Fate proved further.

"It was wrapped in purple cloth... it had strange writings... probably runes... elder fulthark... and inside the bundle was a golden speak... it was about 4 feet long..." Batman said as he grunted in pain.

"I will see in my mystic library... still you should rest... even you must realize you are still but a mortal man... and thus you need to rest, your injury will not fade, but I will see a way to it, after all it was a cursed weapon who did this... with all the information you have given me... I may be able to find a counter for it... or a way to break it... I will enlist Zatanna's aid to speed things up my friend" Dr. Fate said as he left.

**Watchtower wing B**

There was a hubub going on about Batman's health... everyone knew something was wrong, but when they heard a doctor slip-up about Batman's health the whole league was in uproar.

Batman was one of, if not, the best fighter in the league, he toppled even a god himself, he knocked down Superman for Christ sakes, true he had a kryptonite ring on him but still.

Wildcat was yammering about the young pup having met his match, while others where looking for revenge... specially Batman's protegees... Batgirl, Robin and Nightwing. Even Red Hood was peeved, Batman was HIS prey... and now he was on a one man mission to kill the bastard.

Needless to say the core of the league where now in an important discussion.

**Watchtower founder's room 2 days later**

Superman looked forlorn, his best friend was hurt and no amount of technology or magic could heal Batman's health, all the scans showed he was 'healthy' but the wound remained as fresh as ever, the only good thing is that the wound did not show sings of necropsy or decay... the wound was just there, as it laughing at their very efforts.

Dr. Fate and Zatanna came in, both looked rather tired, they had scurried every tome, hit every magic dealer in the world they could find, only to find the answer... and it was not a very promising one.

"So tell us Dr. Fate... what did the two of you discover?" Superman asked.

"in our investigation, Zatanna managed to get the identity of said weapon, it was said that it had been long lost or the like... but with the effects shown, it was without a doubt a cursed spear of the higher caliber... this spear... was a gift from Manannaàn mac Lir, the King of fairies... this spear has a passive ability, any who is wounded by it will not be able to heal it... only by killing the owner or breaking the spear can they undo the curse, as the curse cannot be dispelled otherwise" Dr. Fate said as he showed pictures of a warrior who held it.

"The think is... how should we deal with this?" The Flash said.

"Yeah... the thing is... he uses magic, magical weapons are a no go for supes over there" Green Lantern said.

Superman growled, he hated being useless, specially since someone he cared about was wounded, sure Batman might be a bit... rough around the edges but he still cared for him..

"So, how will we find him?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Teleport activating... Night Wing A01 arriving" a computerized voice called out.

Night wing had arrived, he looked weary.

"Night wing, are you alright?" Green Lantern asked.

"Yeah... I think I found the guy who did this... and you won't like what I found... had to hack into Batman's mainframe... he kept the info all locked up in a highly classified folder in the batcave's supercomputer... anyways... here is the guy's dossier" Night Wing informed

It was... shocking.

Apparently he was involved in many skirmishes on the middle east, helping the side that needed him most and those who where oppressed and the like... in a way he was a hero, but he never asked for anything, he just vanished and went on to the next target... apparently he had an encounter with Slade at one point... he was the one who took his eye.

The one who raised him was worst... Emiya Kiritsugu... at that name Dr. Fate and Zatanna actually shivered.

His name equated to the boogy man to magical adepts... he would invade their territory, using only technology and would kill any magus, no matter how strong, no matter what defenses he laid in for him... all where shredded and torn apart, and found dead. He had the reputation of a consummate killer, a mercenary, a freelancer of sorts that was even worst than Slade or Rahs al Guhl.

"Jesus... and this guy raised this kid? Who married him?" Green Lantern asked.

"No one... he was adopted... that kid was the sole survivor of a tragic incident on a place called Fuyuki in Japan" Night Wing said.

"I heard of a ritual that happened there... many years ago... but my sources won't budge about it..." Night Wing said.

"can we track him?" Superman asked.

"Actually..." Night Wing said.

**3 days later**

Louis Lane had come here because of a story he heard, it was a puff piece, a review on a restaurant that was all the rage down on Starling City, due in uncertain terms because of their new young cheft.

"I can't believe that you convinced me to do this" Louis said glaring at the meek looking reporter behind her.

"come on Louis, look at it this way, you are always in danger with those hard hitting news... why not take this as a paid mini-vacation?" Clark reasoned.

Louis frowned, but gave up... he was right.

"Alright I give... but he better be good" she said.

**Watchtower... one day before**

"So it's agreed... you will go undercover, along with Flash and WonderWoman, you will investigate him, do not engage unless necessary" Martian Manhunter said.

"In any case we should bring Hal along with us" Superman said.

"Yeah... his powers can be used offensively as well as defensively... so it would be best if he went as well" Martian Manhunter said.

With that said they devised a plan of attack of sorts.

**The Blade** **restaurant** (Decided to name the place)

Louis was intrigued by the young Chef, they all said he started as a dishwasher till they discovered him messing with the kitchen... he showed great prowess and got ascended to sous-chef and eventually when the Head Chef got injured in a car accident, he took his place.

The service was a bit slow, but that was only to be expected, this restaurant was booming, they had to install a phone line for reservations, most of them weeks in advance, however they managed to get a table thanks in no small part of them being the press, free publicity is always a boon in any industry.

"I got to say, the chef seems a bit... exotic, never seen someone from Japan with white hair and tanned skin... he doesn't look Japanese to be honest" Louis said as Shirou finished garnishing a dish right at the table in order to bring the flavor of the meat a notch higher with the spices and the like.

"Well at least he is good, he also does his own work and comes up to the guests and asks what he can do to improve... to be honest this places seems great" Lois said

"aha..." Clark said absentmindedly as he gazed on the target.

Barry on the other hand was on his own... he asked his girlfriend for a date, and used Martian Manhunter's ability to get the reservations... much to the Martian's displeasure.

"Wow... how did you score this Barry?" Iris, Barry's girlfriend asked.

"I have some friends" he said with a smirk.

"Oh really?" she said with a smirk.

"So... what will you order?" Barry asked.

"I don't know... all of this looks so good" she said as she was looking at the menu.

"Miss... if I may... why don't you try something more... Japanese? The miso soup is very popular dish" Shirou said as he appeared behind them with a beatific smile.

"I never had something like that... the most I know of Japanese food is sushi" Iris said.

"Well then it's never wrong to try new things... should I bring you some then?" Shirou asked.

"Make it two then" Barry said as he forgot he was the target... he was a likeable personality.

They analyzed him but Shirou was aware that he was being watched, he couldn't pin-point it due to so many gazing at him, he did get one person who held a lot of hostility towards him for some reason.

Shirou however worked around that, he went for the newscrew, they came all the way from Metropolis, so it wouldn't do to keep them waiting.

Having it served he approached to a militaristic looking man, he looked at his hands...

A single green/emerald ring...

**Bzzzztzzz...**

Not from this earth... alien... not found on earth.

Shirou begun to bleed on the nose...

"Shirou... are... are you ok? The owner asked as he saw him stumble, he was their star chef... it wouldn't do if he was sick or injured.

"Y-yeah... just give me a bit of time to cool off" he asked.

"Sure thing my boy... you can rest on the office" the owner said.

Shirou took a last look at the person who had that ring.

"_A green Lantern... I heard they wear a ring that gives them the ability to project something like a hard like construct... I never though it would be alien in origin Ciel would like to be informed of this... there are more... Types out there_" Shirou thought as he went over the phone.

**Vatican City... underground Burial Agency HQ 80 miles underground**

A small vintage phone was ringing... a small hunched man came over.

"A message for number 7... a message from number 7... its... from America?" the man said in disbelief.

"That would be for me, yes? Please leave" number 7 said.

The man scoffed "Monsters... the lot of em" with that he left.

"Who is this, and how do you have this number?" number 7 asked.

"Ciel? Is that you?" a voice said.

"Oh... it's you! What's wrong? Something wrong on that little crusade of yours?" Ciel asked.

"I got some info for you... what you do with it is up to you" Shirou said.

After informing her of his discovery she asked him to not tell her no more and that she would go on her own later and see if this was a case for the church... she hopped it was nothing like Type-Moon... that type was too strong and it took a certain Magus wilder of a true magic who was an irritating person, and an equally irritating personality... who took him down at the cost of his own humanity... of sorts.

Now a Dead Apostle, he still helps from time to time, or just does whatever he wants... his thoughts are all over the place, no one can get a true read on him except on one single thing.

His love for pranking people... and let's say his sense of humor is not really well shared.

Zelretch, the wizard marshal... the owner of the second magic Kaleidoscope.

A brief shiver run trough her body, the less anyone had to do with that... 'man' the better.

"Get Sven ready for me... I am leaving for America" Ciel said to a man next to her.

"Oh... she would be happy, she hasn't seen action in a while" the person said. "What about the Shiki kid? Still have some feelings for him? I am quite sure that the White princess wouldn't mind sharing" he said with a smirk

"Dawn... just... be quiet" she said as she threw a Black Key at him, he gawked as he dodged and avoided the blade by sheer luck.

Dawn... or Mr. Dawn was the only normal human in the burial squad, he doesn't like weapons, he has no thaumaturgy system or knowledge of it, no Sacraments or abnormal abilities, he even has a above average faith... however he was an irreplaceable person... under certain conditions... also he worked with them on the hopes of remembering his name... as he had lost it in an incident, a ritual that occurred in a place called Aylesbury... he had since then a scar, nor a physical one, that would prevent him of remembering his name, even if someone where to write it down or say it out-loud... eh would be unable to hear or see it.

He would transport her and her weapon Sven along with a hefty amount of her other armaments, should they be necessary.

He didn't like it tough... as he was an extreme pacifist... so much that he sometimes (read all the time) got in the way of his fellow Executors and Burial squad members.

But transportation and R&D was something he could do just fine.

**Back to the Blade restaurant**

After resting a bit he went back to the kitchen... he made sure NOT to look at the ring again... it messed to much with his ability to 'read' an object's property and copying it in his 'armory' of sorts... due to the alien properties he had no choice but to NOT see the ring.. least another 'accident' happened.

The whole time it went off without a hitch, even Clark enjoyed just dinner, as well as Lois, they never had such delicious food before.

As they left Lois was already writing down all her experience of the food and complimenting the high quality of it.

"This was fun, maybe I should do something like this again... is better than being blown away like usual" Lois said with a chuckle.

"We still got some time to kill, why don't we do some shopping? I am sure your cousin would love a suvenier." Lois said.

Clark sighed... while it was true... there was little to nothing he could get to her... and he was a man... he didn't know what a girl would like... he was half thinking of getting her some replica Arrow's from Green Arrow Merchandise Store... but he thought something better.

"How about you help me out with that? I am not really great at gifts, and I think you are better suited for that, since you are a woman, and she is a girl.. and.." he said as he rambled on.

Lois put her finger on his mouth to stop him "I get it... now stop it... but you are getting me something sweet to eat later"

"Deal" Clark said with a smirk.

A last look at him and saw Shirou staring at him... hard.

"_I know you where the one with the negative feeling directed at me_" his stare said it all

Clark stared at him.. if it was up to him he would lobotomize him on the spot with his heat ray, however there where too many people watching.

Still it was eery how he could pin point him out of a large crowd.

Hall Jordan still didn't know that the cause of Shirou's apparent sickness was his ring...

A day later the League reported back... they found out he was an extremely well liked person, he was a Head Chef (who cooks real high quality food), however he felt somewhat ill that day, but he was able to pin point superman's dislike of him.

In other words, he was an upgraded version of Slade Wilson, AKA the Terminator, Deathstroke, among others, only difference is that he is well liked and able to function on society... not only that but has no 'alter-ego' or secret bank accounts or anything... he was just a common human.

"This is troubling, Deathstroke himself was troubling with his abilities, but he was something that can counter his... his eye... Batman's arm... this is grave news" Martian Manhunter said.

Just then... Green Arrow Teleported up to the Watchtower.

"Uh? What did I miss?" Olliver (Green Arrow) asked.

"What can you tell us of the guy you and Batman fought, why did the fight started?" Martian Manhunter asked.

"Uhmm... well rather than bore ya with my words... why don't you just prove me and just show em?" He said.

The whole fight showed EXACTLY how it happened, he was there to stop a crime... permanently.

His actions, while justified, where too extreme, he was under no contract, he did this because he wanted to do so.

In other words... an anti-hero.

A person who lacks the qualities of a hero, such as virtue, morals, exemplifying the best of humanity... this man had no problems on stepping on the bodies of the dead, dirtying his body and soul with the mud of evil as long as it can help him achieve his goals.

"He is one of the one people Slade speaks of rather fondly... he likes him, he was thinking of making him his heir... however he is too much for even him to control... he already has his own set of morals... and not even Slade can break him from it" Martian Manhunter said. "From what I hear his daughter has a huge crush on him as well"

"Ravager... a crush... I don't think it could be possible" Hall said as he shivered.

"However he is now aware that someone is monitoring his activities... it's likely that he would either move or if he is really confident in his abilities, will stay and deal with the criminals on the city" Martian Manhunter said.

"Hey... wait... but that's MY city... not only that but he is killing them" Green Arrow said.

"True, however his actions have been more effective than yours, not only that, he has angered most of the criminal population that their ire and efforts to both track him down and put him down, that criminal activity has dropped down to a surprising 20%" Martian Manhunter said.

"I am not saying he is not effective... God only knows I was like him when I started out... but he is different... he is 100% resolute, and has no qualms of doing what needs to be done for 'the greater good' in a sense if we where to go against him... wouldn't we be the bad guys?" Olly asked.

"Be that as it may, he has broken the law... he has to be put down... and hard... Dr. Fate, any other findings?" Superman said.

"none... as I said... the spear or the life of the wielder... only by breaking the first or killing him would stop the curse" Dr. Fate said.

"Damn it... Batman is still incapacitated... we had to cryogenicaly freeze him, because otherwise he would just look for the guy and break the curse himself" Superman said.

"Then lests have some of the magically powered heroes take him... Captain Marvel would be best suited for it" Martian Manhunter proposed.

It was decided... Captain Marvel was to break Shirou's spear... or him... to save the Batman.

Chapter end.


End file.
